This invention relates generally to a measuring device which is utilized to determine the proper grip size for tennis rackets or the like with extreme accuracy and efficiency.
In the past, several devices have been utilized for measuring various parts of the anatomy including the hand which have been quite complicated in construction to achieve particular accuracy. The use of the present device allows one, in a matter of seconds, to quickly but accurately determine the proper size grip for use with sporting instrument handles such as tennis rackets or the like whereby the hand will properly fit about the circumference of the handle.
With the present invention, a transparent template or measuring device is provided which shows indicia registration marks to allow registration alignment between the tip of the ring finger of the hand and includes a measurement scale in any convenient unit such as inches or centimeters to allow visual, rapid determination of the distance from the tip of the ring finger on either hand to the second or lower palm crease found on a hand which provides an extremely accurate measurement for use in determining the grip size of a tennis racket or the like.